


what a mess

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, But not all the time, M/M, Multi, bff!junsol, chat fic, jeonghan lives for drama, jihoon is soft for chan, jisoo is an angel, junhui is soft and loves cats, mingyu is in love, seungcheol just tries to keep up the peace, soonseok are cuties, thats it?, this has lot more ships but i just tagged the main ones, verkwan are verkwan, wonhao are kind of assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: tenten: wheres junnie btwdontfront: he said hes going out w hoseok todayiloveguys: who tf is hoseok





	1. it wasnt a date

**Author's Note:**

> a chat fic inspired by other chat fics lol (very mildy based on me and my friends' texts)
> 
> usernames:
> 
> seungcheol: daddycheol  
> jeonghan: gorgeous  
> jisoo: theholy  
> junhui: babykitten  
> soonyoung: tenten  
> wonwoo: letmefuckingreadinpeace  
> jihoon: whereismyguitar  
> seokmin: flwrrr  
> mingyu: iloveguys  
> minghao: whyamihere  
> seungkwan: (boo)mbayah  
> hansol: dontfront  
> chan: raaawr

**[05.07 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

**[(boo)mbayah, dontfront, raaawr, flwrrr, babykitten, tenten, whereismyguitar, iloveguys, theholy, daddycheol, gorgeous, whyamihere, letmefuckingreadinpeace]**

wheresmyguitar: mingyu im gonna kill you

iloveguys: wAHT DID I DO  
iloveguys: ?????????

dontfront: cant yall go a day without fighting

whyamihere: pffft

wheresmyguitar: the tree ruined my notebook  
wheresmyguitar: it has coffee stains all over it

gorgeous: how did that happen

iloveguys: it was an accident i swear  
iloveguys: i tripped  
iloveguys: i wantef to bring coffee for you jihoonie  
iloveguys: wanted*

wheresmyguitar: why in the fuc

iloveguys: fine it was from channie

theholy: thats so cute

raaawr: you had to mess this up too

gorgeous: :'') my bby is all grown up  
gorgeous: hes already a man

raaawr: what are you sayin

wheresmyguitar: mingyu you spilled the coffee chan bought me

iloveguys: iAMSOERY OKAY  
iloveguys: SORRY***  
iloveguys: ill buy you a new coffee

wheresmyguitar: and a notebook

iloveguys: fine

wheresmyguitar: anyway chan that was sweet thanks

raaawr: :)

whyamihere: since when has jihoon been soft  
whyamihere: im gonna puke

gorgeous: ofc hes soft for my cute son  
gorgeous: u should see urself when wonwoo is around

tenten: hes not exactly soft tho  
tenten: more like gross

whyamihere: fuck u both

theholy: when did you get here soonyoung

tenten: i was lurking  
tenten: wheres junnie btw

dontfront: he said hes going out w hoseok today

iloveguys: who tf is hoseok

gorgeous: wow why are you so angry

iloveguys: im not angry im confused u idiot  
iloveguys: jung hoseok???

dontfront: no dumbass  
dontfront: shin hoseok  
dontfront: he transferred here last week

raaawr: and hes SMOKING hot

whereismyguitar: ??

raaawr: ACCORDING TO JUN I MEAN HE SAID THAT

gorgeous: CHANNIE YOU ARE GROUNDED  
gorgeous: oh  
gorgeous: nvm

raaawr: ?????? hyung fr

whereismyguitar: so you dont think hes hot?

dontfront: wow possessive

raaawr: nope lol hes okay but not my type

whereismyguitar: good

(boo)mbayah: what is going on

gorgeous: jihoon is possessive n jun has a new boyfriend

(boo)mbayah: WHAT  
(boo)mbayah: WHY HASNT HE TOLD ME

dontfront: calm down bb he doesnt have a boyfriend

(boo)mbayah: THIS IS  
(boo)mbayah: wait what

raaawr: hes out with the new transfer student

(boo)mbayah: oh hoseok??

dontfront: yes

iloveguys: wait does everyone know him but me

dontfront: yes

daddycheol: who?

gorgeous: the new transfer student cant you fucking scroll up wtf dumbass

daddycheol: oh right oops  
daddycheol: love you too honey

gorgeous: i know

theholy: why are you like this

gorgeous: why are you dating us then

daddycheol: oh dear

flwrrr: did i just walk in to a drama

dontfront: no u didnt  
dontfront: u cant walk into a gc

whyamihere: very funny

dontfront: unlike u

tenten: HEEEY SEOKKIE <333

flwrrr: HEEEY SOONYOUNGIE <333

whyamihere: ew  
whyamihere: why would u use that heart thing

tenten: hush  
tenten: so when is jun gonna return from his date

iloveguys: its a date?

gorgeous: hes out with a hot new transfer student of course its a date  
gorgeous: and probs a very steamy one

theholy: oh my

iloveguys: ....

flwrrr: wow

dontfront: guys calm tf down dont make any expectations

letmefuckingreadinpeace: what the hell is this spam

tenten: why is ur name so long  
tenten: and yall didnt answer me

dontfront: right idk he didnt tell me  
dontfront: they left at 4pm or smthn

letmefuckingreadinpeace: is jun hooking up w someone again

flwrrr: wym again?

whyamihere: yes

letmefuckingreadinpeace: wym "wym"  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: hes a hoe

tenten: seriously??

gorgeous: i want to say thats rude but

iloveguys: why are u guys so mean to him  
iloveguys: wonwoo u dated him too

theholy: ^

letmefuckingreadinpeace: excuse me  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: didnt date i just fucked him like three times or is that wat u call dating

iloveguys: whatever  
iloveguys: hes ur friend

letmefuckingreadinpeace: yea and he knows i was jokin  
letmereadinpeace: why are u so sensitive

daddycheol: ok guys stop it lets move on

iloveguys: ....

theholy: thank u cheolie

daddycheol: np babe

whyamihere: tsk tsk

letmefuckingreadinpeace: whatever ill turn off the notifications before my phone blows up

whyamihere: same

flwrrr: oh bye!

whyamihere: bye

tenten: well then  
tenten: cant junnie drag his ass here already

raaawr: do u have something to tell him or

tenten: my cousin is giving kittens away  
tenten: thought hed be interested

dontfront: omf hes gonna flip  
dontfront: tell him w private text im too exhausted to read his rants bout little cats and their paws

iloveguys: i dont mind reading them tbh

tenten: mingyu u hate cats

iloveguys: ???  
iloveguys: whered u get that absurd idea from  
iloveguys: cats are so cute i love them

gorgeous: is he high

dontfront: probably

babykitten: CATS

dontfront: o h no  
dontfront: u summoned him

gorgeous: junnieee how was ur date???

babykitten: what date  
babykitten: soonyoung send pics  
babykitten: of the kittens

tenten: pm

babykitten: ^^

iloveguys: u didnt have a date?

gorgeous: nonsense  
gorgeous: he doesnt want to admit it

dontfront: i told u guys not to expect anything

iloveguys: hah i knew it wasnt a date

gorgeous: im 100% sure he got dick from the guy

theholy: hannie chill please

daddycheol: ^^^^^

flwrrr: oh my gosh  
flwrrr: where did jun go now

tenten: hes crying over the pic i sent or smthn

(boo)mbayah: why is it that junnie comes back when i leave for a sec and now hes gone again

gorgeous: i love that none of the kids call junnie a hyung

(boo)mbayah: its not like he minds  
(boo)mbayah: wait did u just call me a kid

dontfront: he calls everyone younger than him a kid u should know already bb

gorgeous: yes  
gorgeous: even jisoo is a kid

theholy: ???

daddycheol: im glad im the oldest

babykitten: im gonna get two kittens

dontfront: junhui no

raaawr: did u even ask ur parents???

babykitten: IM A GROWN MAN I DONT NEED THEIR PERMISSION

flwrrr: o

dontfront: u turned 18 two months ago  
dontfront: and u live in ur parents house

gorgeous: what fucking ever let him get the kittens if he wants to  
gorgeous: on an actually important note  
gorgeous: how was the date

daddycheol: hannie let him be

gorgeous: no

babykitten: it wasnt a date  
babykitten: we just studied

iloveguys: told yall it wasnt a date

babykitten: at the library

tenten: wow gyu  
tenten: u just appear everytime someone mentions the date

iloveguys: wym

gorgeous: library is a wonderful place for public sex

theholy: stop

babykitten: nothing like that happened ok

iloveguys: yeah leave him alone

babykitten: besides he has a gf

tenten: oh

gorgeous: is that a problem

iloveguys: shut up hyung

daddycheol: hannie srsly

gorgeous: what????

  
**[05.57 pm]**

**[chatroom: the towers]**  
**[iloveguys, babykitten]**

iloveguys: are u okay?

babykitten: yeah of course  
babykitten: why?

iloveguys: idk  
iloveguys: u dont like him?

babykitten: hoseok  
babykitten: ??  
babykitten: ive only known him for like a week  
babykitten: well idk hes rly nice and hot

iloveguys: oh

babykitten: but its nothing serious just like a small crush lol itll pass

iloveguys: right  
iloveguys: just wanted u to know that ill listen if u want to talk abt something  
iloveguys: i mean i know u talk to hansol a lot since hes ur best friend  
iloveguys: but yeah ill be here if u need me

babykitten: oh

iloveguys: but im not saying u should talk to me jus t wanted to make sure u know it  
iloveguys: i feel like im making u uncomfortable im sorry

babykitten: NO nono its  
babykitten: i was surprised i mean  
babykitten: u are very sweet thank u gyu  
babykitten: and ill be here if u need someone too

iloveguys: ah  
iloveguys: its np and thanks to u too

babykitten: ^^

**[06.07 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**  
**[dontfront, iloveguys]**

iloveguys: sol pls dont tell anyone but  
iloveguys: i think im in love with ur best friend

  
**[06.07 pm]**

**[chatroom: aliens]**  
**[dontfront, babykitten]**

babykitten: mingyu is so cute

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. hold tf up u were a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu is determined to have junhui, hansol is a protective best friend and wonhao make up by making out

**[08.11 am]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

whyamihere: did mingyu sleep in again

whereismyguitar: wouldnt be surprised really

daddycheol: hes not in class?

whyamihere: no

daddycheol: smh

theholy: okay shouldnt u guys be paying attention to class

whyamihere: what are u doing then

daddycheol: his first class starts at 9  
daddycheol: mine starts at 10

whyamihere: wow

whereismyguitar: seniors

 

  
**[08.37 am]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

iloveguys: FUCK I JSUT WOKE UP  
iloveguys: dad is gonna kill me

whyamihere: wtf dumbass  
whyamihere: stop texting then and drag ur ass here

iloveguys: im onmy wa y

whereismyguitar: when will u learn to type

iloveguys: wellexcuse me im runnimgand typing iwth onehand

gorgeous: impressive

whereismyguitar: very  
whereismyguitar: jun wont stop talking about the kittens in the middle of the class  
whereismyguitar: hes gonna name them huihui and moon

iloveguys: taht isadorable

whyamihere: ??? hes srsly naming them after himself

babykitten: no one asked u hao  
babykitten: thank u gyu^^

iloveguys: yw!!!

whyamihere: rude

 

  
**[08.42 am]**

**[chatroom: the love story of the century]**   
**[dontfront, (boo)mbayah]**

(boo)mbayah: is there something up with mingyu and jun

dontfront: what  
dontfront: why

(boo)mbayah: theyve been acting all lovey dovey lately

dontfront: oh lol i havent noticed

(boo)mbayah: u know jun literally better than u know me dont be lying  
(boo)mbayah: arent u supposed to tell me everything

dontfront: ???  
dontfront: ok fine  
dontfront: gyu texted me yesterday  
dontfront: hes crushing on jun  
dontfront: or is "in love with him"

(boo)mbayah: HE SAID THAT????

dontfront: yes he did

(boo)mbayah: i cant believe this  
(boo)mbayah: no i cant believe u didnt tell me

dontfront: sorry baby   
dontfront: i didnt want u to come up with a plan to get them together or smthn

(boo)mbayah: why  
(boo)mbayah: u dont want ur best friend to date??

dontfront: im not sure if hes ready for another relationship yet

(boo)mbayah: oh for gods sake hansol its been like a year  
(boo)mbayah: well not quite but anyway  
(boo)mbayah: and hes older than u he can take care of himself

dontfront: its been five months kwan  
dontfront: and i know  
dontfront: but im worried

(boo)mbayah: abt him dating mingyu????  
(boo)mbayah: seriously, kim mingyu???  
(boo)mbayah: okay hes dumb as hell but he wouldnt hurt a fly

dontfront: i know that too  
dontfront: but anyway lets just let them solve this out themselves  
dontfront: im not gonna flip if they end up dating  
dontfront: but srsly promise me u wont do anything abt it

(boo)mbayah: of course!!! who do u think i am??

dontfront: :) love u bby

(boo)mbayah: did u just ignore my question

 

  
**[01.10 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

babykitten: i hate math i cant understand anything  
babykitten: help me

tenten: im just bad as u are i cant help u

babykitten: i know soonyoung u are literally sitting next to me in class

letmefuckingreadinpeace: mingyu could tutor u  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: doesnt he have the best grades in like everything

whereismyguitar: yeah well if he has the same idea of tutoring as u do then juns probably not gonna learn anything  
whereismyguitar: except for the fact that u shouldnt let someone fuck u in ur friend's bed

babykitten: !!!jihoon!!!

letmefuckingreadinpeace: u really had to go there

gorgeous: wait what who fucked who in whose bed

tenten: wonwoo fucked jun  
tenten: in jihoons bed

gorgeous: ????????

whyamihere: what

letmefuckingreadinpeace: its been two fucking years cant this be forgotten already  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: sorry hao

whyamihere: ugh

gorgeous: TWO YEARS  
gorgeous: WERENT U GUYS LIKE FIVE BACK THEN

tenten: so apparently jeonghan is even worse at math

babykitten: we were 16  
babykitten: jihoon are u seriously still mad

whereismyguitar: i literally walked in u two and got scarred for life  
whereismyguitar: and u didnt even wash the sheets???

babykitten: are u seriously saying i shouldve been washing sheets after losing my virginity  
babykitten: cruel  
babykitten: i was so sore

letmefuckingreadinpeace: hold tf up u were a virgin

tenten: WONWOO U SERIOUSLY DIDNT KNOW  
tenten: ???????

babykitten: ...

whyamihere: just great

gorgeous: woah wonwoo  
gorgeous: u took junnies virginity and didnt even know  
gorgeous: what kind of a man are u

letmefuckingreadinpeace: how was i supposed to know  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: u didnt tell me  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: and u acted like u had experience

babykitten: yes acted  
babykitten: i didnt go to a theatre school for five years for nothing

letmefuckingreadinpeace: they taught u how to seem like u are experienced in bed???

babykitten: obviously not

letmefuckingreadinpeace: and u had had like three boyfriends earlier

babykitten: so???

gorgeous: yeah wonwoo not everyone fucks their boyfriends right away  
gorgeous: junhui was a pure child

letmefuckingreadinpeace: unlike u

whereismyguitar: is this seriously such a big deal

babykitten: yes

letmefuckingreadinpeace: yes

iloveguys: huh...

gorgeous: whats that supposed to mean

_whyamihere has left the chatroom._

letmefuckingreadinpeace: fuck  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: great job gyus now hes mad at me

whereismyguitar: so u didnt do anything?  
whereismyguitar: and why would he be mad over something that happened two years ago

tenten: jihoon u legit just said u are still mad too

whereismyguitar: thats a different thing

gorgeous: well i wouldnt like to listen to cheol or jisoo talking abt the time they fucked someone else  
gorgeous: or read whatever

letmefuckingreadinpeace: well wow im sorry but jihoon started the whole thing

whereismyguitar: wow are u blaming me for this?

tenten: guys stop it lets not fight  
tenten: where are seungcheol and jisoo hyung when u need them

letmefuckingreadinpeace: well like i said it was u who brought it up  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: even though u knew minghao was here too

whereismyguitar: well i wouldnt have known he gets pissed?

babykitten: okay enough stop it

iloveguys: guys just listen to junnie and soonyoung

letmefuckingreadinpeace: fine.

whereismyguitar: whatever

_letmefuckingreadinpeace has left the chatroom._

_whereismyguitar has left the chatroom_.

gorgeous: oh for fucks sake

babykitten: ...  
babykitten: is this my fault?

iloveguys: no junnie   
iloveguys: why are you even asking??

tenten: ^^^  
tenten: lets just leave them alone  
tenten: everythings gonna be ok

babykitten: okay..

 

 

**[02.03 pm]**

**[chatroom: aliens]**

dontfront: fuck i just read the texts on the gc  
dontfront: how are u feeling?

babykitten: fine  
babykitten: kind of worried   
babykitten: do u think minghao and wonwoo will be okay?

dontfront: of course they will  
dontfront: u know theyre always fighting abt everything but they love each other  
dontfront: minghao was probably just in a bad mood, he already knew u two have hooked up in the past

babykitten: yeah true  
babykitten: thanks hansolie

dontfront: np junnie  
dontfront: dont worry too much

babykitten: i wont

dontfront: thats good

 

  
**[02.17 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**

iloveguys: does jun like wonwoo?  
iloveguys: like, romantically

dontfront: wtf man  
dontfront: no he doesnt

iloveguys: but he seemed so upset  
iloveguys: abt the thing  
iloveguys: like when wonwoo said he didnt know

dontfront: the virginity thing?  
dontfront: junnie is a sensitive person gyu  
dontfront: u probably know that already  
dontfront: but hes more upset abt the fact that wonwoo and minghao are fighting  
dontfront: he probably still thinks its his fault

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: is he okay?

dontfront: yes mostly  
dontfront: hes worried but itll be okay

iloveguys: well if u say so

 

  
**[03.16 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

_(boo)mbayah added whyamihere, letmefuckingreadinpeace and whereismyguitar._

daddycheol: is everything okay now?

letmefuckingreadinpeace: yes

(boo)mbayah: more than okay  
(boo)mbayah: at least for wonwoo and minghao   
(boo)mbayah: i saw them sucking each others faces after school

whyamihere: oh my god shut up

tenten: what abt jihoon?

(boo)mbayah: hes at chans house so hes probably doing great

gorgeous: excuse me  
gorgeous: he better not be tainting my baby

daddycheol: hannie they are both asexual

gorgeous: i know that??

daddycheol: yeah okay then

babykitten: ah im glad everything's okay^^

iloveguys: me too!

flwrrr: and me!!  
flwrrr: i love u guys but u can be kinda annoying with all the fights

daddycheol: seokmin speaks the truth

iloveguys: ^  
iloveguys: but anyway  
iloveguys: junnie when will u get the kittens?

gorgeous: why do u want to know

iloveguys: why not???

babykitten: oh!   
babykitten: ill go get them next week

iloveguys: can i come see them afterwards?

babykitten: of course^^

(boo)mbayah: tsk tsk

iloveguys: yay!  
iloveguys: what is it kwan

(boo)mbayah: oh nothing

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. am i really that obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is relationship goals and backhugs are nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess sorry

**[02.30 pm]**

**[chatroom: the towers]**

babykitten: hoseoks girlfriend is rly nice

iloveguys: ?  
iloveguys: u met her?

babykitten: well not like actually met  
babykitten: she doesnt live in seoul  
babykitten: but hoseok facetimed her after school  
babykitten: he wanted to introduce us to each other

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: how are u feeling then?

babykitten: well im actually like  
babykitten: good? i wasnt jealous or anything   
babykitten: i guess i dont like him??  
babykitten: its kind of funny

iloveguys: ahh   
iloveguys: maybe it was one of those crushes when u think u like someone romantically but actually u just rly want to be friends with them?

babykitten: is that an actual thing?

iloveguys: well  
iloveguys: idk it has happened to me a few times?

babykitten: oooh  
babykitten: with who?

iloveguys: ...this is kind of embarrassing

babykitten: why  
babykitten: tell me

iloveguys: ah okay well  
iloveguys: remember when seokmin, hao and i were on our first year  
iloveguys: and we started hanging out with u guys?

babykitten: yes i remember   
babykitten: hannie basically adopted u guys it was funny  
babykitten: so who was it?

iloveguys: wonwoo

babykitten: WOW

iloveguys: I KNOW DONT SAY ANYTHING PLS

babykitten: ahaha okay okay  
babykitten: and i wont tell anyone either dont worry

iloveguys: THANK you

babykitten: ^^  
babykitten: OH i almost forgot  
babykitten: im going to get moon and huihui tomorrow  
babykitten: and i was wondering if u want to go with me?

iloveguys: o  
iloveguys: u want me to come??

babykitten: u said u want to see them and  
babykitten: and well it would be nice to go with someone...

iloveguys: ahhhh  
iloveguys: of course ill go with u!!  
iloveguys: im glad u asked

babykitten: ^^  
babykitten: lets meet up at the gates after school then?

iloveguys: yes thats more than fine good lets meet then

 

**[02.47 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**

iloveguys: does it count as a date to go get two kittens with someone  
iloveguys: like when theres only two of u  
iloveguys: and u go to his place afterwards

dontfront: ??  
dontfront: well it depends   
dontfront: on what else u do and if u two like each other that way?

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: should i bring something to eat  
iloveguys: or wait maybe i should make some food for him at his house  
iloveguys: do u think his parents will let me?

dontfront: who are u even talking abt  
dontfront: nowait hold on  
dontfront: kittens  
dontfront: jun asked u to go w him???????

iloveguys: ...  
iloveguys: yeah?

dontfront: oh my jesus fucking christ  
dontfront: ok fine  
dontfront: im doing this just because u are both my friends  
dontfront: his parents usually work until like 8pm  
dontfront: and his little brother usually stays with their grandparents or with his friend or smthn after school  
dontfront: he will probably tell u that u dont need to make dinner for him but do it anyway but remember to clean the kitchen afterwards  
dontfront: also he likes spicy food

iloveguys: wow  
iloveguys: wow thank u sol i owe u my life  
iloveguys: u are awesome!

dontfront: ik  
dontfront: also  
dontfront: even tho theres only the two of u and the kittens dont even think abt doing something inappropriate

iloveguys: omg  
iloveguys: u know im not like that!!!  
iloveguys: i dont even want to know what goes through ur head since u think things like that

dontfront: omfg gyu i just wanted to make sure

iloveguys: ive always thought u are rough in bed tho since kwan always looks like hes rly in pain after u two have spent a night together

dontfront: ...  
dontfront: just go and plan ur and juns date or smthn

iloveguys: oh right ok  
iloveguys: wait it does count as a date???????

 

**[06.11 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

_flwrrr has sent a photo._   
_[a huge bouquet of roses along with a box of chocolate]_

flwrrr: my boyfriend is so cute!! look what he gave me

_tenten has sent a photo._   
_[two hands holding promise rings]_

tenten: my boyfriend is even cuter~~~

whyamihere: im gonna puke again

whereismyguitar: those are such basic gifts though

babykitten: hush u two i swear u are allergic to cute things or smthn  
babykitten: i think thats adorable!!  
babykitten: its ur first year anniversary right? congrats^^

flwrrr: yup!  
flwrrr: thank youu

tenten: thank u junnie!   
tenten: and shut up jihoon not everyone is blessed with the ability to compose a song for their bf

babykitten: omg jihoon did that???

whereismyguitar: obviously

tenten: he legit asked channie out by playing the song   
tenten: hes so extra

gorgeous: OMG I REMEMBER THAT  
gorgeous: channie cried about it to me afterwards  
gorgeous: he said hes never heard anything as beautiful  
gorgeous: and thats when i approved of jihoon dating my baby

theholy: it was really cute

whereismyguitar: tsk  
whereismyguitar: i dont play around when it comes to him

babykitten: wooooah

flwrrr: i never knew jihoon could be so romantic  
flwrrr: soonyoung taught me how to dance though!

tenten: ahaha~

babykitten: ???   
babykitten: thats so cute

gorgeous: wow u are all such relationship goals  
gorgeous: maybe i should learn how to compose songs?

theholy: dont  
theholy: we dont need that

daddycheol: ^

gorgeous: i feel like that was very lowkey shade towards my skills

daddycheol: it was

theholy: ^^

gorgeous: fuck u cheol  
gorgeous: what does that mean soo

theholy: :)  
theholy: love u

gorgeous: sigh love u 2

tenten: i still cant understand jisoo hyung and i probably never will

whyamihere: same

iloveguys: im late but wow seriously when did u all become such love experts or smthn

tenten: some people just are born with it~

whereismyguitar:^

babykitten: i think anyone can be romantic  
babykitten: it doesnt even always have to be something special like composing a song, it could just be giving a backhug or like  
babykitten: lying down together and talking about things

tenten: woah

gorgeous: aww

iloveguys: ohh  
iloveguys: u like backhugs?

babykitten: yes^^  
babykitten: its so comfortable

iloveguys: ahaha i think so too

babykitten: really?

iloveguys: yeah  
iloveguys: well i mean i like to give backhugs to others

daddycheol: woah gyu

iloveguys: what?

babykitten: ^^

  
**[06.29 pm]**

**[chatroom: i have no time for this]**   
**[daddycheol, iloveguys]**

daddycheol: ill pm u for ur own sake  
daddycheol: u like jun, dont u?

iloveguys: what  
iloveguys: lol  
iloveguys: no???  
iloveguys: whyd u tink that  
iloveguys: think*  
iloveguys: haha

daddycheol: u are a terrible liar even through texting

iloveguys: im not lying!!!!!!!

daddycheol: tsk  
daddycheol: "oh u like backhugs?? me too!!!"  
daddycheol: thats basically the same as saying  
daddycheol: "hey i desperately want to give u a backhug"

iloveguys: ...  
iloveguys: am i really that obvious  
iloveguys: ??

daddycheol: yes

iloveguys: fuck

daddycheol: dont worry though junnie wont notice   
daddycheol: hes so oblivious u could kiss him and hed think its because u like to do skinship with ur friends or whatever  
daddycheol: but the others will catch on for sure

iloveguys: ugh.....  
iloveguys: what should i do then..?  
iloveguys: i really like him hyung  
iloveguys: i just dont want to make a fool out of myself if he doesnt like me back

daddycheol: u are already making a fool out of urself tbh

iloveguys: thanks

daddycheol: yw  
daddycheol: but idk the easiest way would be to just tell him  
daddycheol: maybe u just should start getting closer to him though

iloveguys: ive been trying to but yeah im scared he will realize

daddycheol: seriously gyu trust me he wont  
daddycheol: just go ahead  
daddycheol: im sure it will go just fine

iloveguys: ahh  
iloveguys: okay fine  
iloveguys: ill try!  
iloveguys: thank u hyung

daddycheol: np  
daddycheol: u guys would look good together

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: really????

daddycheol: yes really

iloveguys: awwww

 

 

 


	4. now u two just need to get married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui finally gets the kittens for himself and mingyu is about to make the proposal of the century + jihoon is extremely done

 

**[04.46 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

raaawr: i just found a michael jackson poster  
raaawr: its huge it would fit perfectly on top of my beds headboard

tenten: why are u telling this to us

raaawr: because i was hoping one of my dear hyungs would get it for me

flwrrr: awww  
flwrrr: i dont have any money though :(

tenten: just ask ur boyfriend channie

raaawr: he isnt answering my pms he probably fell asleep   
raaawr: i think he stayed up the whole night again

flwrrr: he should take better care of himself!

tenten: ^^^

raaawr: yes thats what ive been telling him but hes so stubborn

gorgeous: aww  
gorgeous: my son is such a good wife  
gorgeous: taking care of his husband

raaawr: please stop

flwrrr: dont tease him hyung

gorgeous: hm fine

daddycheol: why do u listen to everyone but me

gorgeous: just because

daddycheol: ?????

theholy: oh not again  
theholy: hes teasing u cheol

daddycheol: more like being an ass

gorgeous: excuse me u love my ass

daddycheol: what does that have to do with anything

raaawr: cant u do this in ur own gc or something dont u 3 have one

gorgeous: im sorry son

(boo)mbayah: jeonghan hyung never listens to me either

gorgeous: thats because u always say im wrong or smthn  
gorgeous: u should respect ur hyung!!!

(boo)mbayah: well at least i do call u hyung

tenten: yeah he respects u more than he respects junnie

flwrrr: oml

(boo)mbayah: i love junnie but hes too cute to be a hyung  
(boo)mbayah: and hes chinese so it probably doesnt matter

whyamihere: u call me a hyung sometimes though

(boo)mbayah: oh well whatever

gorgeous: pfft  
gorgeous: anyway now that u mentioned junnie  
gorgeous: where is he?? hes usually on the gc all the time  
gorgeous: is he on a date with another hot transfer student

tenten: no  
tenten: he went to get moon and huihui after school  
tenten: gyu went with him

gorgeous: seriously????  
gorgeous: im 101% sure mingyu has been kidnapped by aliens n one of them has replaced him

(boo)mbayah: well hes been snatched by an alien all right

tenten: what

flwrrr: is this one of those jokes i never get again

(boo)mbayah: :)

gorgeous: spill it u hoe

(boo)mbayah: wow no need to be so rude  
(boo)mbayah: pm

gorgeous: k

flwrrr: im confused

tenten: hey why pm cant u tell us all  
tenten: ????

raaawr: theres definitely something shady going on

 

  
**[04.55 pm]**

**[chatroom: the fairest (ones) of them all]**   
**[gorgeous, (boo)mbayah]**

gorgeous: so what is it  
gorgeous: ????

(boo)mbayah: chill a little oml  
(boo)mbayah: mingyu has a crush on jun  
(boo)mbayah: like a huge crush

gorgeous: WHA  
gorgeous: T

(boo)mbayah: he told hansol and hansol told me  
(boo)mbayah: and now i told u but dont tell hansol that

gorgeous: oh jesus okay whatevs  
gorgeous: how long???

(boo)mbayah: idk i found out a week ago

gorgeous: wow  
gorgeous: i cant believe i havent noticed  
gorgeous: or didnt realize that its why mingyu has been acting like an idiot  
gorgeous: i am disappointed in myself

(boo)mbayah: so anyway dont tell anyone   
(boo)mbayah: hansol will kill me hes so possessive over jun its like hes his boyfriend

gorgeous: do i sense bitterness

(boo)mbayah: no u idiot  
(boo)mbayah: hes just been overly protective after that mingming incident

gorgeous: well obviously  
gorgeous: theyve been best friends for like ten years  
gorgeous: he doesnt want his bff to get hurt again

(boo)mbayah: ik  
(boo)mbayah: but does he srsly think mingyu could hurt junnie????

gorgeous: i have no idea  
gorgeous: its some kind of a bff thing  
gorgeous: i wouldnt know tho i have never had a best friend

(boo)mbayah: smh

  
**[05.23 pm]**

**[chatroom: the love story of the century]**

dontfront: u told jeonghan hyung???????  
dontfront: seriously??????

(boo)mbayah: its not a big deal dont worry

dontfront: dont worry???  
dontfront: seriously him out of all the possible people

(boo)mbayah: okay okay  
(boo)mbayah: couldve handled that better  
(boo)mbayah: but he isnt gonna tell it to junnie or anything

dontfront: well i hope so or mingyu will kill me

(boo)mbayah: then i will kill him

dontfront: omg  
dontfront: smooth

 

**[07.34 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

iloveguys: jun is so cute  
iloveguys: juns cats are so cute****

(boo)mbayah: wow

babykitten: ^^ they are right  
babykitten: huihui fell asleep in gyus lap  
babykitten: they probably liked him more than me

iloveguys: aaah dont say that they loved u!!!

babykitten: ahaha   
babykitten: i know  
babykitten: who wouldnt love me???

iloveguys: exactly

babykitten: ^^

 

**[07.36 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**

dontfront: u are lucky jun is oblivious af

iloveguys: sHUT UP

 

  
**[07.36 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

whyamihere: ew  
whyamihere: so greasy

babykitten: u love me too xiao haohao~

whyamihere: thats absurd  
whyamihere: and for gods sake stop using that nickname

babykitten: :(

tenten: minghao have u ever heard of feelings

whyamihere: yes  
whyamihere: i remember tossing mine to the trash years ago

dontfront: damn

tenten: good  
tenten: since we are trash  
tenten: ;)

whyamihere: stop before u even start

letmefuckingreadinpeace: excuse u  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: i already claimed haos feelings  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: step back

tenten: since when have yall gotten so damn possessive  
tenten: whatever i already have seokmin i dont need anyone else

flwrrr: awwww i love u

tenten: love u too!!

whyamihere: jesus christ

theholy: u called?

tenten: wOAH

letmefuckingreadinpeace: jisoo just made a joke  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: the apocalypse is near

theholy: ahaha

tenten: fr though  
tenten: i knew there was something up with the weather  
tenten: and with kwanie acting all mysterious

babykitten: what do u mean?

tenten: he said mingyus been snatched by an alien  
tenten: didnt u read the texts

babykitten: wow oh sorry  
babykitten: there was a spam and im too tired to read everything  
babykitten: its tough to be a single mother

letmefuckingreadinpeace: for two kittens?

iloveguys: dont underestimate their power  
iloveguys: im honestly exhausted too

(boo)mbayah: oml wym being a single mother  
(boo)mbayah: mingyu is obviously the father

iloveguys: ????

dontfront: oh god

tenten: hey true  
tenten: u even went to get them together  
tenten: its like u came home from the hospital  
tenten: u had twins

whyamihere: ^

(boo)mbayah: SEE even minghao agrees

babykitten: :o  
babykitten: mingyu will u accept the title as their father

iloveguys: ...what  
iloveguys: i mean yes  
iloveguys: of course!

babykitten: ^^ im glad

tenten: sweet!  
tenten: now u two just need to get married

(boo)mbayah: the father should propose

iloveguys: isnt that kind of an old fashioned way of thinking

babykitten: u dont want to propose to me?

iloveguys: I DIDNT SAY THAT JUNNIE  
iloveguys: ok fine hold on im gonna make the proposal of the century

tenten: thats the spirit

babykitten: ah im swooning

whereismyguitar: what the fuck is going on

babykitten: hey jihoonie!!

(boo)mbayah: mingyu and jun have two kids together and now mingyus gonna propose

whereismyguitar: maybe i should go back to sleep

tenten: rude

 

 

 


	5. go the fuck to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama happens but so does jungyu

  
**[01.20 am]**

**[chatroom: the towers]**

iloveguys: is it too late for the proposition to happen  
iloveguys: or are u sleeping already

babykitten: no im awake!!  
babykitten: go ahead, kim mingyu  
babykitten: impress me

iloveguys: alright  
iloveguys: here goes  
iloveguys: junnie, my precious, weve been through so much together  
iloveguys: we even have two beautiful sons!! they got their mothers features, they truly did  
iloveguys: so, to make our relationship forever, if thats what u want too  
iloveguys: *gets down on one knee* will u be all mine?

babykitten: *gasp*  
babykitten: yes, mingyu, of course!!!

iloveguys: ah, im so glad!  
iloveguys: truly, im trying to hold in the tears of happiness  
iloveguys: do you like the ring?

babykitten: its perfect, it really is!  
babykitten: i couldnt ask for more  
babykitten: im not able to hold back my tears

iloveguys: so cry, ill wipe the tears away from your beautiful face

babykitten: ah, you are the sweetest!  
babykitten: i am so happy to be yours

iloveguys: and im happy to be yours

babykitten: ♡

iloveguys: impressing enough?

babykitten: ahaha yes!  
babykitten: ur future husband will be lucky

iloveguys: u think so?

babykitten: mm^^

iloveguys: i think urs will be even luckier

babykitten: god, kim mingyu  
babykitten: u are making me blush

iloveguys: im just that impressive

babykitten: u sure are

iloveguys: ;)

 

 

**[01.39 am]**

**[chatroom: aliens]**

babykitten: is it possible to fall in love at first sight but not like at first sight because u have known that person for a while but u suddenly just realize how amazing they are

dontfront: go the fuck to sleep  
dontfront: wait what who are u falling for

babykitten: goodnight hansol^^

dontfront: JUNHUI!!!!

 

 

**[02.56 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

letmefuckingreadinpeace: hao cried last night  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: over a sappy drama movie

whyamihere: wHAT THEFUCK  
whyamihere: I DEFINITELY DID NOT

whereismyguitar: this is interesting

tenten: he rly did????

letmefuckingreadinpeace: u were sobbing on my shirt  
  
whyamihere: im going to fucking kill u jeon wonwoo

flwrrr: oh my god  
flwrrr: dont kill ur boyfriend

whyamihere: this traitor is not my boyfriend

babykitten: this is hilarious

gorgeous: ^^^^^

letmefuckingreadinpeace: traitor?  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: i never promised not to tell

whyamihere: as my bf u are supposed to keep up my image

letmefuckingreadinpeace: im sorry i thought im supposed to ruin it

gorgeous: wonwoo gets it

daddycheol: u would know

theholy: guys pls  
theholy: calm down

whyamihere: fuck u jeonghan  
whyamihere: and whats so hilarious abt this???

babykitten: u crying  
babykitten: obviously

whyamihere: listen  
whyamihere: it was terrible okay the guy got into a car accident and died just when he was abt to propose to the girl  
whyamihere: and u didnt see me laughing at u when u were bawling ur eyes out for a week straight when mingming broke up with u

tenten: ....

theholy: ....

whereismyguitar: ok now that went a little too far?  
whereismyguitar: what the fuck

_babykitten has left the chatroom._

gorgeous: u didnt have to say that hao...

whyamihere: well  
whyamihere: i thought hes over that????

tenten: well hes obviously not??????  
tenten: u should know thats not a thing u can joke about  
tenten: do u even know what he had to go through

whyamihere: yeah his boyfriend left him wow that hasnt happened to anyone else before

whereismyguitar: mingming cheated on him u fucking arsehole

gorgeous: ? what  
gorgeous: he did?

tenten: yes  
tenten: with that asshole whod been a bitch to junhui the whole time

letmefuckingreadinpeace: minghao didnt fucking know  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: leave him alone

whereismyguitar: well im sorry ur babys feelings got hurt  
whereismyguitar: u dont care abt jun at all????

daddycheol: i leave for two minutes and u guys are starting the world war III what the fuck  
daddycheol: each and every one of u should calm down a little  
daddycheol: minghao couldve not said that but he didnt know how sensitive topic that is  
daddycheol: tbh i didnt know either?  
daddycheol: and jihoon couldve told that a bit more kindly

whereismyguitar: fine whatever who cares

tenten: im just worried for jun

daddycheol: ik soonyoung its okay

theholy: like cheol said, everyone should calm down now  
theholy: where is hansol?

tenten: oh gosh...  
tenten: hansols going to flip

gorgeous: hes out with kwan they have a picnic or something  
gorgeous: someone should talk to jun

iloveguys: ill do it

tenten: ? when did u get here

iloveguys: a few mins ago  
iloveguys: anyway ill pm him

 

 

**[03.27 pm]**

**[chatroom: the towers]**

iloveguys: junnie?  
iloveguys: text me back when u feel like it  
iloveguys: ill be here

**[03.41 pm]**

**[chatroom: the towers]**

babykitten: sorry im here  
babykitten: what is it?

iloveguys: well  
iloveguys: abt what minghao said  
iloveguys: i wanted to make sure u are okay

babykitten: oh  
babykitten: yeah im fine

iloveguys: hey  
iloveguys: be honest  
iloveguys: i wont judge u

babykitten: ...  
babykitten: im  
babykitten: i feel like crap  
babykitten: ive been trying to cry without making noise because i dont want my family to hear me and  
babykitten: i just thought im over it like i was having feelings for others  
babykitten: he is an asshole and?? i should hate him but its like, i think i miss him a little  
babykitten: i thought he liked me  
babykitten: he told me he loved me and we did everything together and  
babykitten: why did he lie to me?

iloveguys: junnie...  
iloveguys: i dont honestly know either  
iloveguys: he was out of his mind and he didnt realize what he had  
iloveguys: he didnt realize he had something so precious

babykitten: i dont really feel like im precious

iloveguys: you are  
iloveguys: i swear in the name of god and my own family  
iloveguys: you are the most precious person i have ever met, junhui  
iloveguys: and i  
iloveguys: i treasure you a lot

babykitten: ...  
babykitten: you are making me cry again

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: oh god i didnt mean

babykitten: its okay mingyu  
babykitten: theyre not bad tears

iloveguys: ?  
iloveguys: are they happy tears then

babykitten: something like that maybe  
babykitten: i feel better  
babykitten: but mingyu

iloveguys: yes?

babykitten: can we meet?  
babykitten: at the park or something

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: yes of course  
iloveguys: my family is on a trip for the weekend so we could meet at my house  
iloveguys: if thats okay?

babykitten: sounds good  
babykitten: ill walk there

iloveguys: ill meet u halfway

babykitten: thank you

iloveguys: no need to thank me

 

 

  
**[06.51 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**

dontfront: gyu have u heard of jun  
dontfront: he hasnt read my texts i sent them like two hours ago  
dontfront: u said u will talk to him  
dontfront: ???

iloveguys: hes at my house

dontfront: what

iloveguys: he asked if we could meet up so hes been here for a few hours

dontfront: oh  
dontfront: so is he okay  
dontfront: u arent taking advantage of him since hes not in his right mind now are u

iloveguys: really, hansol  
iloveguys: u think id go that low??  
iloveguys: hes alright, he cried for a while and then fell asleep on my bed  
iloveguys: hes been sleeping for abt an hour now  
iloveguys: hes just snuggled under the covers and blankets its so cute

dontfront: ugh  
dontfront: okay i believe in u  
dontfront: take good care of him

iloveguys: i will

_iloveguys has sent a photo._  
_[junhui sleeping under the covers]_

iloveguys: how isnt like  
iloveguys: every person in the world in love with him?  
iloveguys: look at him sol

dontfront: i know ive seen him sleeping like 463737 times  
dontfront: and sometimes i think the same about kwannie

iloveguys: really?

dontfront: yeah  
dontfront: anyway jun really likes u too mingyu  
dontfront: he might not be completely over what that shithead did but, he genuinely likes u  
dontfront: u better not mess this up

iloveguys: ...  
iloveguys: i wont  
iloveguys: hes so fucking precious  
iloveguys: i just want to keep him safe from everyone and everything

dontfront: ok good thats enough  
dontfront: tell him to text me when he wakes up ok?

iloveguys: sure

 

 

 


	6. why do i bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are good, but what's up with jun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really short update oops

**[07.49 pm]**

**[chatroom: aliens]**

babykitten: mingyu said u were worried  
babykitten: im sorry i didnt answer ur texts

dontfront: its okay junnie  
dontfront: how are u feeling?

babykitten: good   
babykitten: the nap helped i guess  
babykitten: and mingyu is very sweet

dontfront: he sure is  
dontfront: & im glad  
dontfront: minghao texted me a while ago

babykitten: oh  
babykitten: what did he say?

dontfront: he asked how u are feeling  
dontfront: i told him u are ok and u are w mingyu rn  
dontfront: i think he wants to apologize to u but, u know him and his pride

babykitten: yeah its okay  
babykitten: he didnt know anyway  
babykitten: can u tell kwanie to add me back to the gc?

dontfront: oh sure

 

  
**[08.01 pm**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

_(boo)mbayah added babykitten._

(boo)mbayah: our cute hyung is back in action

flwrrr: aww  
flwrrr: how are u, jun?

babykitten: im fine^^ thank u seokmin

iloveguys: hes staying the night at my house  
iloveguys: ill look after him dont worry guys

(boo)mbayah: ooo such a protective husband

babykitten: ahaha im lucky  
babykitten: i miss moon and huihui though  
babykitten: i feel bad for leaving them alone so soon

tenten: ur family will take good care of them

babykitten: ik!   
babykitten: but still

iloveguys: aww theyll be fine  
iloveguys: im sure

(boo)mbayah: u two need some alone time!  
(boo)mbayah: all married couples do that

gorgeous: exactly  
gorgeous: u should take eveything out of this opportunity  
gorgeous: like satisfy ur sexual needs

flwrrr: oh my gosh

iloveguys: yeah not gonna happen  
iloveguys: keep ur fantasies to urself pls

babykitten: omg

tenten: jesus, hyung  
tenten: they should rather cuddle and talk abt how much they love each other

whereismyguitar: thats too basic  
whereismyguitar: jun had a rough day  
whereismyguitar: mingyu should do something extra to make sure he is better

babykitten: are u all speaking out of experience  
babykitten: anyway i really am feeling good^^ mingyu cooked for me

(boo)mbayah: how romantic

gorgeous: aww  
gorgeous: cheol and soo never cook for me :')

iloveguys: guys seriously  
iloveguys: are yall forgetting that we arent like  
iloveguys: actually together

gorgeous: hahaha of course not  
gorgeous: we are just playing

(boo)mbayah: it would be cute though!

gorgeous: exactly  
gorgeous: u two are the only ones in our squad who arent dating anyone

tenten: omg thats true!!

whereismyguitar: guys  
whereismyguitar: u are probably making them uncomfortable  
whereismyguitar: drop it

gorgeous: why do u have to ruin the fun

flwrrr: they did stop talking though

(boo)mbayah: maybe they are confessing to each other rn

whereismyguitar: why do i bother

 

 

**[08.34 pm]**

**[chatroom: huihao]**   
**[babykitten, whyamihere]**

whyamihere: im sorry   
whyamihere: i dont really have any excuses   
whyamihere: it was dumb to say that

babykitten: its okay

whyamihere: no its not

babykitten: it is!!!  
babykitten: i already forgave u  
babykitten: lets forget about it, okay?

whyamihere: ...  
whyamihere: if thats what u want then okay

babykitten: thank u hao

 

 

**[09.12 pm]**

**[chatroom: listen]**

_dontfront added (boo)mbayah and gorgeous._

dontfront: seriously u two  
dontfront: like jihoon said, u are probably making them uncomfortable  
dontfront: kwan, u promised not to do anything????

(boo)mbayah: well im technically not doing anything  
(boo)mbayah: i just said they would look cute...

gorgeous: ^^^^^^  
gorgeous: dont be so harsh hansolie

dontfront: im not "harsh"  
dontfront: they can get together just fine without yall trying to pair them up

gorgeous: well im sorry but im the one who brought u two together so

(boo)mbayah: hannie is an expert in this

dontfront: omfg  
dontfront: im just trying to say that if u try to 'force' it on them too fast they might not get together at all in the end  
dontfront: and then things will be awkward between everyone  
dontfront: so im KINDLY asking u both to stop

(boo)mbayah: tchh  
(boo)mbayah: okay fiiiine i got it

gorgeous: ok ok if its such a serious matter ill stop too

dontfront: thank you.

 

 

 

**[12.39 pm]**

**[chatroom: the towers]**

iloveguys: did u get home safely?

babykitten: i did!  
babykitten: i think moon and huihui missed me  
babykitten: they are both sleeping on my lap

iloveguys: awwww  
iloveguys: thats adorable

babykitten: ^^  
babykitten: by the way, gyu

iloveguys: yeah?

babykitten: well i wanted to say this yesterday   
babykitten: like, face-to-face, u know?

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: what is it?

babykitten: well i  
babykitten: or like  
babykitten: yesterday in the gc

iloveguys: mm?

babykitten: or okay u know nvm  
babykitten: i have to go help fengjun with his homework haha ttyl

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: uh  
iloveguys: sure okay!

 

 

**[12.45 pm]**

**[chatroom: aliens]**

babykitten: save me im so screwed

 

 


	7. something more than just a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungyu are being painfully obvious but even more painfully oblivious

**[16.40 pm]**

**[chatroom: the fairest (ones) of them all]**

(boo)mbayah: i have an announcement to make

gorgeous: omg  
gorgeous: did hansol propose???

(boo)mbayah: NO  
(boo)mbayah: and seems like someone else still didnt either

gorgeous: oooooooooo i know what this is  
gorgeous: its about mingyu and junnie right

(boo)mbayah: yes exactly  
(boo)mbayah: i feel bad because i promised sol not to do anything BUT THIS IS P A I N F U L  
(boo)mbayah: why are they still not together  
(boo)mbayah: its already been like two weeks since junnie stayed in gyus house and theyre still in tht awkward justfriends-phase

gorgeous: i thought i was the only one who has noticed  
gorgeous: i cant watch this any longer  
gorgeous: its almost as bad as u and hansol back then

(boo)mbayah: lets NOT talk abt that

gorgeous: :))  
gorgeous: ok fine

(boo)mbayah: thank you  
(boo)mbayah: so should we do something?

gorgeous: well i really want to   
gorgeous: but i feel like ur bf will murder us

(boo)mbayah: true  
(boo)mbayah: lets wait for a few days??

gorgeous: ok lets see if theyll get it on

 

 

  
**[17.00 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

whereismyguitar: where is chan  
whereismyguitar: he hasnt read my texts in like  
whereismyguitar: an hour

theholy: thats not a long time though  
theholy: he's probably doing homework?

dontfront: CHAN DOING HOMEWORK  
dontfront: tht would be the first

gorgeous: excuse me  
gorgeous: my son is a good student  
gorgeous: speak for urself

dontfront: ??????

whereismyguitar: this isnt really helping

flwrrr: maybe he's at the dance studio  
flwrrr: soonyoung is there so he probs dragged along

whereismyguitar: oh  
whereismyguitar: he didnt tell me though

(boo)mbayah: jihoon being a possessive and worrying bf is so entertaining

whereismyguitar: u must be living a very boring life then

dontfront: wow

iloveguys: jun went to the studio too

(boo)mbayah: thank you for this piece of information

iloveguys: i was just saying

(boo)mbayah: how do u know anyway???

gorgeous: ofc he knows  
gorgeous: theyre married after all

dontfront: ...

gorgeous: or nvm

(boo)mbayah: hmm i gotta go make dinner with mom bye

whereismyguitar: since when has seungkwan cooked

iloveguys: uh  
iloveguys: no idea

theholy: well we are all growing up so he must learn how to cook before he moves out

gorgeous: i dont need to though  
gorgeous: u and cheol can do the cooking  
gorgeous: and cleaning

daddycheol: excuse me u lazy ass

theholy: will you get a job then?

gorgeous: i will become the ceo of a big company and bring all the money to the house

dontfront: thats highly unlikely

gorgeous: are u mocking me????

dontfront: yes

daddycheol: pfffft

flwrrr: ooo are u guys gonna move in together when u graduate?

theholy: depends on our following studies but hopefully

daddycheol: if hannie gets into uni

gorgeous: LET ME LIVE

(boo)mbayah: this is even more entertaining

dontfront: arent u supposed to be cooking

(boo)mbayah: oops

babykitten: whats going on?

iloveguys: junnie!!!!  
iloveguys: did u have fun in the studio?

babykitten: hey gyu^^ i did  
babykitten: im exhausted though

iloveguys: awww

raaawr: YOU are exhausted????  
raaawr: exhausted after thinkin bout ur new crush so deeply oooor

gorgeous: ?????

(boo)mbayah: WHAT

daddycheol: wha

iloveguys: a crush?

dontfront: oml

babykitten: oh my god  
babykitten: i dont have a crush what are u saying

raaawr: u kept dozing off   
raaawr: and blushed when soonyoung asked what is it

babykitten: well that DOESNT mean i have a crush

daddycheol: i think it does

babykitten: really seungcheol, u too?

gorgeous: oooOooOoooOo

theholy: stop teasing him

gorgeous: awww u are no fun soo

 

 

  
**[17.26 pm]**

**[chatroom: the towers]**

iloveguys: who do u have a crush on?

babykitten: nO ONE  
babykitten: reall  
babykitten: y  
babykitten: chanis wrong  
babykitten: i dont like anoyne

iloveguys: oh  
iloveguys: okay  
iloveguys: thats a lot of typos btw

babykitten: oops lol im in hurry  
babykitten: i mean  
babykitten: still exhausted   
babykitten: idk what im saying

iloveguys: u know  
iloveguys: i kinda feel like u do like someone

babykitten: .....

iloveguys: u can tell me  
iloveguys: or do u not trust me?

babykitten: thats not it  
babykitten: i trust u   
babykitten: but i really dont have a crush  
babykitten: on anyone

iloveguys: really?

babykitten: yeah  
babykitten: because its  
babykitten: its something more than just a crush

iloveguys: o  
iloveguys: h  
iloveguys: u mean u are like  
iloveguys: in love?

babykitten: I DONT KNOW   
babykitten: its embarrassing

iloveguys: why?  
iloveguys: u shouldnt be ashamed of ur own feelings..

babykitten: yeah but  
babykitten: he most likely doesnt feel the same anyway   
babykitten: or like at times i feel like he does but then again im probably reading too much into it   
babykitten: or am i?

iloveguys: well i  
iloveguys: uh i dont know?  
iloveguys: u didnt tell me who it is..

babykitten: right  
babykitten: ill just  
babykitten: i need to go do something bye gyu

iloveguys: oh okay  
iloveguys: bye!!

 

 

**[17.49 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**

iloveguys: ur best friend is so confusing

dontfront: i agree  
dontfront: what did he do though

iloveguys: well nothing i guess  
iloveguys: i mean  
iloveguys: he just told me he likes someone  
iloveguys: a lot  
iloveguys: but he wouldnt tell me who and then he just left

dontfront: o  
dontfront: smh

iloveguys: do u know who he likes?

dontfront: ....  
dontfront: are u seriously asking me

iloveguys: why  
iloveguys: u usually know everything abt him

dontfront: thats not what i meant but whatever

iloveguys: ???  
iloveguys: u arent being very helpful

dontfront: thats just because u are a dumbass

iloveguys: HEY

 


	8. hello mingyu are u datin junhui or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunken nights never do anything good even if you werent drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late i died because of junhuis falsetto in lilili yabbay
> 
> (please read the notes in the end of the chapter its important!!!)

**[13.21 pm]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

tenten: i feel like im gonna pass out

flwrrr: i told u not to drink so much  
flwrrr: this is what u get for not listening

tenten: :((

theholy: did you just wake up?

tenten: no i got up like half an hour ago  
tenten: i just had to take a painkiller before i face the light

flwrrr: a painkiller  
flwrrr: you took like four

tenten:  I DIDNT

theholy: ????? thats not healthy soonyoung

tenten: im serious i only took 2 and a hlaf  
tenten: half

whereismyguitar: oh jesus

dontfront: indeed  
dontfront: does anyone know where jun is

flwrrr: he didnt leave with u yesterday?

dontfront: no???

whereismyguitar: he was still in wonwoos place when chan and i left

(boo)mbayah: do i smell drama

dontfront: when did u leave  
dontfront: and there is no drama goin on

(boo)mbayah: oh sad

whereismyguitar: around 1am?  
whereismyguitar: not sure  
whereismyguitar: maybe he stayed the night

dontfront: but why isnt he online yet   
dontfront: he cant be sleepin  
dontfront: he didnt even drink that much

letmefuckingreadinpeace: he never drinks that much

tenten: wonwoo!!!!!

dontfront: is he at ur place

letmefuckingreadinpeace: yes

(boo)mbayah: so why isnt he here yet  
(boo)mbayah: whats he doing?

letmefuckingreadinpeace: sleeping  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: w mingyu

dontfront: what

letmefuckingreadinpeace: i mean hes actually asleep in the same bed w mingyu but i guess they slept together in the other sense of the word too

(boo)mbayah: WHAT

dontfront: what  
dontfront: WHAT

whereismyguitar: ??

gorgeous: YES DID IT FINALLY HAPPEN OMG

dontfront: U GET OUT OF THIS

gorgeous: WHY

letmefuckingreadinpeace: well yeah they couldve at least asked me before doing it in our guestroom   
letmefuckingreadinpeace: mom and dad are coming home tomorrow and if its not cleaned by then

theholy: im sure theyll clean up

whereismyguitar: yeah unlike u wonwoo

tenten: not agaiN

gorgeous: ok whatever but are they dating now then?????

(boo)mbayah: are they dat  
(boo)mbayah: oh u got to it first lol

theholy: why are you two so excited

gorgeous: well we just want them to be happy together :)))

dontfront: i dont trust that smiley face

gorgeous: why :)))))

letmefuckingreadinpeace: im done with all of u  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: and idk if they are dating i didnt exactly go and ask them when i heard them fucking

(boo)mbayah: why not

tenten: oh my god

whereismyguitar: cant u guys just wait until they speak about it themselves

gorgeous: no  
gorgeous: wonwoo im coming over

letmefuckingreadinpeace: tf ur not  
letmefuckingreadinpeace: hao is still sleeping too

gorgeous: what does that have to do with this

theholy: hannie stay home

gorgeous: fine

letmefuckingreadinpeace: jisoo is an angel

gorgeous: i thought im supposed to be the angel??

daddycheol: more like the devil

gorgeous: WHY DO U ALWAYS COME HERE TO DISS ME

daddycheol: anyway jihoon was right we should wait for gyu and jun to tell if theyre dating or not

dontfront: ^^^

(boo)mbayah: but thats so boring

dontfront: babe

(boo)mbayah: o right ik ik ill wait :)

dontfront: good

gorgeous: so dominant  
gorgeous: damn

dontfront: shut up

gorgeous: ure just proving my point

raaawr: this rly has to be the first thing i read when i wake up

gorgeous: CHANNIE BABY DID U DRINK YESTERDAY

raaawr: i didnt   
raaawr: u were there too?

daddycheol: he was just too drink himself to realize anything

gorgeous: im gonna ditch u and take jisoo for myself

daddycheol: we all know thats not gonna happen

raaawr: take ur drama elsewhere pls  
raaawr: on another note  
raaawr: aM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDNT KNOW JUN AND GYU HAD SOMETHIN GOING ON

gorgeous: yes

(boo)mbayah: yes

daddycheol: yes

theholy: yes

dontfront: ???  
dontfront: jisoo and cheol how do u know

theholy: we have eyes

tenten: o damn  
tenten: i need to take another painkiller

gorgeous: u are going to die of an overdose

daddycheol: seokmin stop him  
daddycheol: force him off his phone or something

flwrrr: im on it

raaawr: sometimes i get worried over soonyoung  
raaawr: but how did u all know and why has no one told me

whereismyguitar: well u did say something abt jun having a crush so i thought u knew

raaawr: wait SO HES CRUSHING ON MINGYU

(boo)mbayah: he is hopeless

raaawr: what

iloveguys: uhm?

(boo)mbayah: MINGYU

gorgeous: URE HERE  
gorgeous: WE NEED ANSWERS

iloveguys: i think i should go back to sleep

(boo)mbayah: u aint going anywhere before u tell us whats going on

iloveguys: ...  
iloveguys: wonwoo already told u though

tenten: sO U DID SLEEP W HIM

gorgeous: yes we already know bUT ARE U TWO DATING OE NOT  
gorgeous: OR*

whereismyguitar: is jun still sleeping

iloveguys: yes  
iloveguys: jun is sleeping i mean

(boo)mbayah: i almost flipped for a sec   
(boo)mbayah: hello mingyu are u datin junhui or not?????

dontfront: dont push him

(boo)mbayah: im not pushing anyone

iloveguys: we arent dating  
iloveguys: its nothing like that

raaawr: o

gorgeous: seriously????  
gorgeous: u cant tell me it was just a one time thing im not gonna believe

(boo)mbayah: ^^^^^^

whereismyguitar: sigh

 

 

 

 

  
**[13.48 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**

dontfront: ure really not dating?

iloveguys: well  
iloveguys: no? i mean  
iloveguys: we didnt talk about it or anything  
iloveguys: i dont want any misunderstandings

dontfront: so u just fucked

iloveguys: i guess yeah

dontfront: u do still like him right  
dontfront: i swear im going to kill u if u just leave him now

iloveguys: i wouldnt do that!!!!!  
iloveguys: i like him  
iloveguys: or yeah   
iloveguys: im pretty sure i love him

dontfront: did u tell that to him

iloveguys: i  
iloveguys: i did

dontfront: what did he answer?

iloveguys: well i think  
iloveguys: he said he likes me too  
iloveguys: but

dontfront: but???????

iloveguys: like i said we didnt talk about dating because it kinda happened in the middle of the act

dontfront: "the act" seriously

iloveguys: what?

dontfront: oh jesus nothing

 

 

 

 

**[14.29 pm]**

**[chatroom: aliens]**

babykitten: can i come over   
babykitten: i dont want to go home alone

 

 

 

 

**[14.33 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**

dontfront: u fucked up

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION:
> 
> this is the second last chapter of the story, and i need opinions on the next one; would u guys be okay with it being written -partly- as a non-chatfic but as an "actual" fic instead? i have somehow planned it that way but i wont write it down before i hear ur opinions, so leave a comment abt it please!


	9. i love you

**[02.33 pm]**

**[chatroom: yoyoyo]**

dontfront: u fucked up

  
 _'i know_ ' Mingyu types, but erases it before pressing the send button, because he already knows Hansol knows that, too. Really, something he should say is _'i'm sorry_ ' but he can already see Hansol replying with ' _tell that to jun, not me'._

He sets his phone down and presses his face in his hands. His head is aching and there's something in his throat, something that makes it difficult to breathe even when he tries to swallow it, but he's not going to cry, no.

He doesn't really have much self-control left, though, and just a few moments later he finds himself huddled on the floor, furiously wiping his face with pathetic sobs escaping his lips. He feels angry, because he has no right to cry, not when he's the one who hurt Junhui, but he's not able to stop, not even when the door creaks open and there are two pairs of feet making their way to him.

Minghao crouches down next to him, and Mingyu remembers how angry he used to be at him for hurting Junhui, and it doesn't even compare to how angry he is at himself at the moment because of the same thing.

"He loves you," Minghao says, and there is a hum of agreement coming from where Wonwoo stands, just a few feet away from them. Mingyu holds in another sob and responds with a quick glance thrown at both of them - which is more like a fretful glare than anything. Minghao remains unfazed as he continues, "And you love him. Things will work out, and you two will have your happily ever after - but only if you take a hold of yourself and actually do something about it."

Minghao has never been the type to beat around the bush. Sometimes his bluntness is too much, but now, Mingyu feels like that's what he needs. "I know," he chokes out, wiping the one last tear away from his cheek. Minghao pats his shoulder.

"Get up then, you fool."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
There's a lot to say, a lot Mingyu wants to say, and even if he's been organizing things inside of his head for the whole evening, they mess up the moment he steps in the park and sees Junhui sitting on one of the benches.

He's wearing a beanie, and a jacket that looks too thin in the cold of November. There's a scarf wrapped around his neck, and it looks familiar, but not something that he has seen Junhui wearing before.  It's Hansol's.

Mingyu had texted Junhui, with Minghao looking over his shoulder and Wonwoo looking at them from the other side of the room while holding a cup of coffee, claiming that he doesn't want to intervene. Minghao had scoffed at him, and Mingyu wasn't really sure what it meant.

He had asked if they could talk, face-to-face, as soon as possible. Junhui had replied with 'i'll go to the park', and that was the end of it.

Mingyu just hopes this time they will be able to at least hold a proper conversation, not like the one when Junhui had woken up while Mingyu had been in the kitchen, and when he had returned he had been met with Junhui crying, and he hadn't been able to say anything, not even when Junhui had asked him if it really was just an one-night thing to him.

Silence always means yes, Junhui probably had thought before he left, and Mingyu had wanted to follow him and take him into his arms and tell him that's not how it is, but he was scared and he didn't.

He's still scared, with his hands balled into fists inside of his pockets and his breathing shaky, and for a moment he considers turning back and leaving the park. But then Junhui lifts his gaze from where he's sitting, and their eyes meet, just for a short moment.

Just for a short moment, but Mingyu is pulled to Junhui, he feels his legs moving even though he's not sure at what point he started moving them, and suddenly he's standing in front of Junhui.

"I love you," he says, even though that's not really what he intended to say, not yet. Junhui flinches, kind of the same way he did last night, but this time he doesn't find Mingyu's eyes again. Instead, he drops his gaze to his lap and pulls the scarf up to cover his mouth. Mingyu grabs his hand. He doesn't pull away.

"I love you," Mingyu says again, and this time he doesn't leave any room for Junhui to respond, before he starts talking. "It wasn't a one-time thing for me. And the others were asking questions, and maybe I should've answered something else or just ignored them, but I didn't mean at any point to make it sound like it was nothing, because it wasn't. It's not."

Junhui looks up at him, and he takes a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry, for what I said, and for what I didn't say. But it's because I didn't want any misunderstandings to happen, because we didn't talk about things yet, and I wasn't sure if you want... the same things I do."

"What things?" Junhui asks, voice soft but demanding as the scarf slides down to reveal his mouth. His lips are turning blue, and his cheeks are flushed, and Mingyu kind of feels like he's going to cry again because he's still so damn pretty. He holds tighter onto Junhui's cold hand and steps as close as possible, with the tips of their shoes pressed together.

"To date," he starts. "I want to be able to say you're mine, and that I'm yours, even though I guess I already am, because I'll still love you so fucking much no matter how this turns out."

_And you're the first thing I think of when I wake up, and sometimes I doze off in classes and when Minghao shoves me I realize I've been thinking about you. And once I was getting coffee and they asked my name, and I almost told them your name instead, and sometimes I stay up the whole night because it feels like I'm burning with the desire to paint your name on my walls and to have you there next to me, on top of me, underneath me, and when we sit in the school's cafeteria with the others and you laugh at something I said I want to lean over and kiss you, and when we are walking behind everyone else and watch how each of them holds their lover close to them I want to intertwine our fingers or maybe to put my hand in the backpocket of your jeans, and every time my mom asks if I'm dating anyone yet I think about you and I hope I'll some day be able to say yes, and when I imagine my future it always has a house and a bed I share with you, and I just want you so much, in every way, I want you, I want you, I want you._

There's a lot to say, a lot Mingyu wants to say, but he doesn't because Junhui gets up from the bench and kisses him until they're both warm and breathless and Mingyu figures he can say it all later, because they have all the time in the world and no one has ever fit in his arms the way Junhui does.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
"You're so gross," Minghao grumbles at the sight in front of him. Soonyoung stops feeding Seokmin and rolls his eyes theatratically. Wonwoo snorts and wraps an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, and Minghao, ironically enough, leans onto him with a smile he hides behind his hands.

"Look who's talking," Mingyu says, and Junhui laughs, the airy sounds bubbling from his lips and it takes a moment from Mingyu to realize he can actually kiss him now, and so he does. Seungkwan slaps the back of his head from where he's sitting on his left.

"I feel like Minghao right now," he starts, "But the two of you are more disgusting than all of us combined."

Junhui's cheeks turn into a pretty shade of pink as he clears his throat and takes a sip of his drink, and Mingyu feels a dumb, fond smile form on his face as he watches him.

"Let the lovebirds have their moment," Seungcheol says as he sits down in between his boyfriends. "We've all been the same when we first started dating."

"Which makes me think," Soonyoung starts, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth and chewing loudly before continuing, "It's interesting how all of us ended up dating another member - or members - of our squad."

"Fate!" Chan exclaims. Jihoon flinches next to him but then smiles in a way that reminds Mingyu of his own smile from a moment ago. He hears Junhui's laugh from his other side again and turns his head to look at him, their eyes meeting and hands finding each other's underneath the table.

"Yeah," Mingyu says, kind of as a response to Chan even though he doesn't remove his gaze from Junhui. "Maybe it was meant to be."

Someone snickers, probably Hansol, but Mingyu barely hears it because Junhui shoves him gently and then lies his head on his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

  
**[08.41 am]**

**[chatroom: trash can]**

whyamihere: where the fuck is mingyu  
whyamihere: again

tenten: probably wherever jun is

dontfront: neither of them is in class????

(boo)mbayah: sol didnt u say junnie is staying over at gyus place  
(boo)mbayah: last night

gorgeous: ooooo  
gorgeous: its probably been a while since theyve been alone together  
gorgeous: ;)))

dontfront: im going to kill mingyu

(boo)mbayah: oh my gosh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will hansol really kill mingyu? guess we'll never know since this is the end :)))
> 
> ha ha but on another note, thank you everyone for reading, leaving kudos and comments! i appreciate y'all for appreciating this mess of a fic. i feel like the ending was a bit rushed at some point, but i've never been good with endings, so. thank you again, i hope y'all enjoyed the ride lmao


End file.
